


[Podfic of] You and Me, We're Indelible

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Steve loses his memory on a mission and can't remember being anything more than roommates with Sam. Which is inconvenient, seeing as their one year anniversary is in less than a month.





	[Podfic of] You and Me, We're Indelible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You And Me, We're Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691248) by [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo). 

  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
**Length:** 1:15:48  
**File size:** 50 MB  
**Stream or down:load:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HUr15W7fb-Ds328acdEfwNHyHlqjYXkR) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN working on this with Nacho! The story they wrote was such a delight that it made recording it a TOTAL BLAST! :DDD


End file.
